


Aware Of A Fall

by Higuchimon



Series: Heart of Demon, Soul of Angel [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon





	Aware Of A Fall

**Title:** Aware of A Fall  
 **Characters:** Demon|| **Romance:** Taichi x Yamato/Yamato x Taichi (implied)  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Chapter Count:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: non-breeds AU claim: A57, 500 words; Digimon Flash Bingo, #819, Demon  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the same universe as **Loving, Crashing, Falling**. Yes, I have future works planned for that world.  
 **Summary:** Demon is well aware when an angel falls. And this might be more interesting than he suspects.

* * *

Demon enjoyed keeping track of what the lesser demons under his command were up to. It gave him a chance to punish them if they weren’t performing to his expected standards and on the rare occasions when they were – Demon maintained very high standards – then he would praise them. 

Rewarding wasn’t usually an option, not unless someone performed _extremely_ well, and the last time that happened had been thousands of years ago, when an angel had fallen. That didn’t happen nearly as often as one might think, and Demon did so hope it would happen again one day soon. 

Checking on one of the lesser demons uncovered an interesting sight; one that he hadn’t expected at all. He stared into his viewing crystal, a faint smile teasing at the corners of his seldom-seen lips. 

_Well, what is this?_

Seeing two demons curled up around one another wasn’t the most unusual sight that he’d ever observed. There were plenty of demons who took lovers, sometimes other demons, sometimes humans, and sometimes others of the magical races. There were even a few who could and did seduce angels – Lucemon almost made a habit of it. 

Seldom did a seduced angel stay with a demon very long. Not much more than a decade or two. He’d been aware that Yamato had been spending time with an angel off and on; not quite enough to call it a relationship, but longer than the usual state of affairs between angel and demon. 

Demon examined more closely and could not have found himself more pleased: for the brunet demon now railing at Yamato hadn’t _been_ a demon hours earlier. He could clearly see the signs that showed this had been an angel, one overpowered by lust to fuel the fall. 

_He did it. He actually felled an angel._

Demon would have to see to granting Yamato a reward of some kind for such excellent work. It did look as if the former angel wasn’t very happy about the situation, but that would fade in time. As Demon could testify personally, a freshly fallen demon could get used to the lack of restraint and need to be ‘good’ that angels dealt with very quickly, especially if they had someone to show them the way, as he had. 

He really would have to investigate how Piemon was doing these days. It had been quite a while since they’d crossed paths. The old clown might even be aware of this, since he’d been responsible for Yamato’s training as a demon. 

Though the last he’d heard, Piemon had a human or two under his wing. If wing were at all the right term for a being who had none and still preferred to float, disdaining the ground. It might be interesting to cross paths with him again, though. 

Demon decided he would have to meet this former angel himself at his earliest convenience. While Yamato would make a fine instructor, some matters would best be taken care of in person. 

**The End**

**Notes:** I’ll get to the sequel to **Loving, Crashing, Falling** one of these days. Just not today.


End file.
